Events of February 16th, 2015
On the evening of February 16, 2015, a mass shooting took place at the White House in New Washington. During a press conference, ten people were killed by a gunman, including a state senator, DerfyPoos. The main gunman ended up being executed in the execution chamber beneath the White House West Wing. The Department of Justice investigated whether the shooting was random or an act of domestic terrorism, eventually indicting the shooter on federal hate crime charges. Events Johnathan Roberts spontaneously declared the Republic an enemy in his PMC group, ArmorGuard. He posted on the group shout to come and attack Washington D.C. Once Fabiha1234 (the President) recieved word of the shout, she got as many people to DC as possible (fourteen) and told them to place Roberts under arrest. By the time the agents got to the base, around six PMC operatives had arrived, and carried out a full-arms siege on Washington DC. Johnathan Roberts and his PMC had already taken down four agents by the time they reached the gates of the White House. Roberts already had a key to the White House, due to him being on the WHS team, and opened the gates up. As the gates slid open, an unmarked Secret Service Sedan with three agents inside (Libres, iiFrostArtic, Quinntus) pulled up close to the operatives. The sedan was met with nothing less than an RPG rocket. Thankfully, Agent Quinntus was able to take down one of Roberts' men before the car exploded. With seven agents down, Roberts could easily assassinate the President and take the group for himself. However, as he made his way through the Press Room doors, he was met by one Senator (DerfyPoos) and two Secret Service agents (TristanUlixesNovius and Jayspool101). Roberts and his remaining four men assassinated the intern and one of the agents. Agent Tristan killed two of Roberts' men before going down himself. Roberts had two men left with him, and he took those men and ran to the doors of the Presidential Emergency Operations Center, where the President and his remaining two agents (AdrianDomitiusScipio and DarkRealmGames) were hiding. As Roberts made his way into the PEOC, he met the barrel of a shotgun. The man holding the shotgun was who you may know as today as Jonathan Blackwood, the long-standing Founder of The Republic of America. The founder aimed his M500 shotgun straight at Roberts' face and demanded he put his hands in the air. As Blackwood took out his arrest tool, a DarkRealmGames bashed down the main door and killed the remaining PMC officer. Dark lunged at Roberts with his tactical knife, but unfortunately he missed and was briefly killed. Hastily, Roberts took out a pistol and put three shots in Blackwood's chest, leaving him incapacitated and unable to continue. Thankfully, the Founder had made a speedy recovery following the incident. By now, Madame President was well hidden inside the bunker with her remaining protective detail agent (AdrianDomitiusScipio). Roberts picked up his gun and ran for the door that lead to the PEOC. Roberts inserted his card into the slot in the door. The door opened, and on the other side, was the President, with her gun held to Roberts face. "Put it down." she said. Johnathan dropped his gun and put his hands in the air. "It's about time." Madame President put Roberts in cuffs and walked him out of the PEOC, and into the Execution Chamber. As the remaining Agent watched, Madame President took Roberts into the execution chamber, and held him against the wall. "I'm sorry." she cried. The President took out a knife and held it against Roberts throat. "Goodbye, old friend." With one quick move, she cut his throat, spraying blood all over the glossy walls of the chamber. It is said that Johnathan Roberts' body lies in the same place where he was originally killed.